dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragoturkey
What do they do? is there anything dragoturkeys do? 80.178.204.22 01:41, 3 November 2006 (UTC) : Dragoturkeys was an old monster that was replace with "Wild" term at the start of the name as stated on the article page. Now the Mount system is like a pet, the advantage is that you can move faster across the maps and that depending on how you breed between Dragoturkeys you may get new species that will give you different stats. Also Dragoturkeys now can help you to carry stuff so you have more pod capacity. Also don't require constant feeding, and they can leech from your exp gain in order to level like guild does. Aside from that there is no extra thing that they do. --Cizagna (Talk) 02:13, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Experience requirements (the text hereunder has been moved from the Almond Dragoturkey page until all dragoturkey info is organized) --Lirielle 14:26, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Effects: +10 initiative per level Indigo/Orchid Turkey I didn't know where to put this but; +10 vit per 10 levels +5 intel per 10 levels +5 chance per 10 levels. kaysorry. X: (63.193.150.196 09:36, 17 January 2008 (UTC)) Pods? Howmuch pods do turkeys give? I know different generation/colors give different amounts, but it doesnt say anywhere it would be really nice if we could incluede a table with pod values somewhere. :Dont forget to sign your comments. See Talk:Mount#Pods--Cizagna (Talk) 19:21, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Is Breeding Possible? Can a wild almond and a wild ginger breed? :no, you need 2 tamed dragoturkey in order to obtain a striped dragoturkey --Cizagna (Talk) 16:47, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::I thought it was possible, you just won't get anything other than a regular almond or ginger dragoturkey? -Rinar 20:08, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yup, at first all wild cross breedings resulted in no turkeys (a lot of miscarried, but now you can cross 2 diferent wilds but you will only obtain a pure color, and that does not help you for the breed stabilization to get cross breeds (strips)--Cizagna (Talk) 02:05, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Capacities? Anyone know or can supply information on what the tab 'Capacities' is meant for? Nb: Hardly ever seen anyone using Dragoturkeys, when are they gonna allow is to use Pets also or boost the Dragoturkey's benefits and appeal further? ^.^ --Djrikki 15:19, 24 February 2007 (UTC) I was wondering the same thing. So far i have seen the capacities, Wise and In Love. I would really like to know what they mean. --Summoner-King 4 March 2007 :Mmm i dont remember very well but i "think" love was a DT that increase love faster than a normal one, and a wise one gained more exp per battle. --Cizagna (Talk) 00:51, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::There is also one for Reproductive, which gives better chances of successful breeding, and two others, for a total of five. I can't remember the others, though. -Rinar 18:35, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::As well as genetic disposition which states that the mount has a more likely chance of passing on it's capacities. -Stillgrave 16:39, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Effects of Indigo I just saw in the market an indigo dragoturkey level 18 with +14 chance and +9 vitality. So I guess is +7 chance every 9 levels and not every 10. =Fortu-Nello= :Did anyone read this? --Fortu-Nello 22:26, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::yes but still is speculation on whats the correct level--Cizagna (Talk) 23:07, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Effects of Golden Due to the 1.18.2 update my level 5 Golden mount now provides a bonus of +2 Vitality and +2 Wisdom. Main page should be updated. -Stillgrave 16:40, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Castration Recently I've seen a few dragoturkeys for sale that show castrated. Obviously this means they can't reproduce but are there additional effects that make this mount desireable and how does one get castrated so I can avoid it? =P -Ffricias 13:58, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :Castration is an effect that the mount takes on once they have been bred 20 times. A mount has a maximum breeding duration of 20 breeds per mount since the 1.18.2 update. -Stillgrave 17:21 21 May 2007 (UTC) : You can also choose to castrate a turkey before it has reached 20 matings. Breeders do this to prevent their hard work being used to get a head start in the breeding process, and so are generally cheaper than breedable turkeys. //PeetTM 18:51, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Notes Section? Does the "Notes" section of the Dragoturkey table actually serve any purpose or make any sense at all? To determine the outcome of a dragoturkey birth, Dofus considers the family trees of each dragoturkey involved, 3 generations back (thus 28 dragoturkeys are considered, 14 ancestors of each reproducing turkey), making the notes section silly and horribly incorrect. For example, due to dofus's understanding of recessive genes, my Crimson dragoturkey was born of 2 Ivory dragoturkeys, each of whom had some form of Crimson relatives (one had some striped ancestors, while the other had solid ancestors). So, since the notes section is horribly incorrect, should it be kept for anything besides the wild and first generation turkeys? :It stays, your assumption is incorrect, you're basing your info in a family tree with already has a pure crimson or a Ebony/Indigo and Almond/Ginger, the tree you are seeing is the sons you need to see the fathers and counting the fathers thats 15 for each side and there are speculation of 1 more not visual lvl so thats 16 more per father so thats a tree of 62 dts, and if you did not had a crimson and wanted a crimson you need an ebony/indigo and a almont/ginger to obtain a crimson --Cizagna (Talk) 17:28, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::So any time an ebony/indigo + almond/ginger are bread, a crimson will be obtained? Or do you mean that a crimson or (ebony/indigo + almond/ginger) combination must appear in the family tree to possibly obtain a crimson? :::It means that an ebony/indigo + almond/ginger must be bread in the current breeding (the Dragoturkeys you are breeding now) in order to have a chance of obtaning a crimson. If there is already a solid crimson on either side of the family trees for the ebony/indigo or almond/ginger, then this will increase your chances of getting a crimson. Kamikazi-Cloud (talk) 14:10, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Dragoturkey +1 ap Is there a dragonturkey that gives 1 ap ? :There is no known colour of Dragoturkey that gives +1 AP. The only dragoturkey which may give AP is Skeleton however the stats of skeleotn are unknown and as of such could be pretty much anything. Galrauch 19:07, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Almond stripe gives Summons? Rumours are, that level 100 almond/emerald and almond/plum stripes give +1 summonable creature. Anyone confirms and fixes the list? :I'd assume it does, as all other Almond stripes give +1 Summons. Galrauch (talk) 21:05, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::The other page (Mount), says that they do. Not sure why this one doesn't. But, as I recall, this one was alway a bit less complete. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:15, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Concerning this I fixed it a little, it used to say 1 summon/ 1 level, 1/100 now. --Bubabaa (talk) 07:26, 12 June 2009 (UTC) maturity stamina and love is there a way to boost caracteristiques without usin paddocks? because my crimson DT needs 5000 maturity in order for me to ride it. (talk) 16:29, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :No, but there are public paddocks in Bonta and Brakmar. --Lirielle (talk) 16:36, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Armoured storage For anyone who knows what they have, it'd be great to add armoured DTs to the storage space table --Pgunn (talk) 00:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) orchid & turquoise? seriously i have never seen this one before but how much would it be to buy one of these? :Try asking people on your server, or on the official forums. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 05:06, February 5, 2010 (UTC)